Koopa Cape
Koopa Cape is the 2nd track in the Star Cup. This contains a forest, an isle, and a river.There is also an underwater area. Be sure to watch out for the goombas! According to tiny advertising signs on the island, Koopa Cape seems to be located on Shell Island. In the beginning of the course, there is a Boost Pad that will launch the racer to a cliff area, where the racer has to avoid the Goombas walking around. After a sharp turn, the racer will arrive at a river that is rushing forward. This river acts as a pathway for the player and also provides a small speed boost. At the end of the river, there is a waterfall that the player must drive down. Then, the racer will enter a pipe with a glass tunnel inside. The river continues here, and the player has to drive to the Boost Pad ramp at the end of the pipe, avoiding electric turnstiles. After the ramp, the racer will find a halfpipe and a water current that tries to push the racer off the cliff. The starting/finish line is located past this area. The player first starts out on a cliff. To the right is a place where the player can fall off and into the water while the left side contains a cliff wall. The player proceeds to the ramp with two boost panels on them, plus a row of floating item boxes. After driving off the ramp, the player lands on a bigger cliff with some wooden ramps and grass. This area is the area where the player can drive off-road and fall off if he/she isn't careful. Goombas act as obstacles in this area. They simply just spin the player out if the player runs into them and they will cough up a Mushroom if the player attacks it with a shell or ram into it while a Star, Mega Mushroom, or Bullet Bill is in effect. Then, drivers go into a forest involved of trees and Koopa Shell-like stones, featuring a brook where drivers use this as a road to pass the forest. The river will speed up the player and there are some item boxes that go with the current of the river. Here, there are two paths. One is through the river while the other is on ramp to perform a stunt through the road with no current at all. On the very right is a red shell tunnel that has item boxes inside of it. On the left turn is an archway. On the left is another ramp to perform tricks on while the other is closer to turning and down the river with no ramps. The player then turns around a buried red shell and into the water via a pipe, following the river as a waterfall through the pipe. Inside, players run through a glass tunnel where it can be seen some aquatic creatures as Unagi Eels and Cheep Cheeps, while the players must dodge certain obstacles inside the tunnel. Drivers must avoid spinning electrocution, which will shrink any drivers that hit it for a short time, similar to a Thunderbolt or Thunder Cloud. The first parts of the tunnel are relatively straight until a turn to the left which makes the player go into the river inside it and spinning shells of electric lasers. It goes straight until a U turn to the right where the river current continues running straight and more electric lasers from spinning shells. After the river ends, there is a ramp directly after a row of item boxes and out of the tunnel via a large pipe. The player comes back to the cliff area. There is a turn right. Two paths can be taken, but one is covered by waterfall, which will push the player into the water. A half-pipe ramp is to the left of this curve. After the curve is the road to the start/finish line again, which starts the course again and another lap. Staff Ghosts:Nin*Rose (3:03.022) Fast Staff Ghost:Nin*morimo (2:41.370) Category:Races Category:Cheats